


Fortified

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sarah’s and Urey’s deaths leave a hole behind. <br/>Disclaimer: No rest for the weary, nor do I own any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortified

“Winry’s sad,” Alphonse said.

Trisha ruffled his hair. “I know, little man.”

“Why’d Uncle Urey and Auntie Sarah have to die?” Alphonse asked, peering up at her, his expression solemn. 

“It’s the war,” Edward said, his arms folded, a frown on his face. “They shouldn’t’ve gone to the war.” 

“Now, Ed, they didn’t have any choice,” Trisha said gently. “People needed their help in Ishval.”

His scowl deepened. “Winry needed them. They could’ve stayed here! They should’ve never left.” Nodding, Edward seemed to think that was the answer. 

“Winry’s crying,” Alphonse said. “A lot.” He chewed on his knuckle, upset. “She won’t stop, Mom! She yelled at me an’ Ed!”

“She’s hurting right now,” Trisha said. “You have to be patient with her. She feels bad that her Mom and Dad are dead. And Granny Pinako’s not doing much better.” Taking a deep breath, she made a decision. “What do you boys say? Why don’t we make Winry and Pinako supper, and we’ll take it over? Would you want to do that?” 

“Is Winry gonna yell at us?” Alphonse asked around his knuckle. 

“She might.” 

Edward huffed. “It’s okay, Al,” he said, “I won’t let her yell at you.” 

“Remember, boys, she needs your understanding right now.” Trisha ruffled their hair. “Why don’t you go pick some flowers out of the garden? I know Pinako would like that.” 

“Okay!” Alphonse was always cheerful to do chores, but Edward followed with a glance over his shoulder. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re not going anywhere, are you, Mom?” he asked quietly.

“No, Ed, I’m not going anywhere.” Trisha smiled and waved him off to follow his brother.

The walk to the Rockbell house didn’t take long. The boys had both collected big handfuls of flowers, or what they considered flowers and Trisha thought were weeds. No poison ivy this time, at least, though they’d considered catching the big yellow and black garden spider to show Winry – then decided against it, much to Trisha’s relief. 

Pinako welcomed them into the house. “We brought flowers,” Alphonse said. 

“Thank you,” Pinako said gravely, “they’re beautiful.” 

“These are for Winry,” Edward said, holding back some of the brighter-colored blooms. 

“She’ll like them. She’s out back.” 

“Remember what I said, boys,” Trisha told them, waiting until they replied in the affirmative before letting them go. She winced at the sound of their feet pounding through the house, making the wooden floors boom. “Sorry.”

“They’re boys, it’s all right.” Pinako took the soup pot from her, leading her into the kitchen and setting the pot on the stove. 

“How are you, Pinako?” Trisha asked as she sat at the table. 

She sighed, joining Trisha. “Sometimes, it’s hard. It’s worse, when Winry has nightmares. I’m glad there wasn’t an open casket.” 

Trisha nodded her understanding, reaching across the table to pat Pinako’s wrinkled hand. Pinako turned her fingers, grasping Trisha’s. “If there’s anything I can do, Pinako.” 

“You’re doing it, girl.” She smiled, but her heart wasn’t in it. 

“Maybe we need something a little harder to drink than just coffee,” Trisha said, squeezing. Rising to her feet, she went to the cabinet where the hard cider was stashed, pouring some for both of them. 

By the time the soup was steaming again, Trisha thought Pinako was feeling better. She knew she certainly was. “Where are the kids?” 

“I don’t know. I heard them earlier, booming around upstairs.” Pinako wagged her finger toward the ceiling. 

“Guess we’d better find them and have supper,” Trisha said. She had to grasp the table to stand up, sucking in a breath as the room swayed around her for a few seconds. 

“I think you’re spending the night, girl,” Pinako said, chuckling. She patted Trisha’s back, leading the way to the back yard. Trisha envied her those steady steps. They made their way to the back door. Pinako pushed the door open, hollering outside it. “Hey, kids! Supper!”

“Wait, what is that?” Trisha frowned, staring at the quilt draped over one of the apple tree branches. 

“Looks like they’ve been busy.” Pinako hopped down the stairs, making her way over to the tree. Pulling back part of the blanket, she shook her head, moving aside to let Trisha peer inside. 

The kids slept; Alphonse sucking his thumb, curled into a ball, Winry lying on her side, a messy flower crown sliding over her face, and Edward on his back, one of his hands on top of Winry’s head. They shared another blanket, rolled up as a pillow. Trisha sighed softly, pressing her fingers to her mouth. 

“I don’t think Winry’s going to have nightmares tonight,” Pinako said, a slow smile spreading over her face. “Thanks, Trisha.” 

“For what?” she squeaked.

“Bringing the boys over. I think it’s what Winry needed.” 

Peering beneath the blanket fort, Trisha nodded. 


End file.
